The invention relates to an airbag system and, more particularly, to an airbag rescue or safety system and, more particularly, an airbag system employed as a life-saving system to enable a person using such system to survive an avalanche, or analogous situation, such as to facilitate a water rescue, e.g., as well as an airbag system for attachment to, and for recovering, equipment of the person, such as a snowmobile. In these regards, the invention relates to such systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,876,568, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference thereto in its entirety. The system of US '568 employs a battery-powered electric motor to turn the blower, i.e., the fan, turbine, or impeller, e.g., to inflate the airbag. However, the invention also encompasses an airbag rescue or safety system that relies upon a compressed gas or air cartridge to inflate the airbag.
More particularly, the invention relates to a triggering device for an airbag rescue system.
A system of the aforementioned type can be used when activated (either remotely or manually by the user) to maintain the user or the user's equipment buoyant during an avalanche, or analogous situation, and to maintain the user or equipment on the surface of the avalanche, or as close to the surface as possible, thereby enabling the user to survive the avalanche or to facilitate recovery of the user's equipment.
In a further particular implementation, the field of invention relates to an airbag system utilized with a harness or backpack to be worn by a skier, snowboarder, snowmobiler, hiker, or a person engaged in another activity, who risks being exposed to an avalanche.